Welcome to My Heart
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Eh teme! coba lo pikir dengan kepala pantat ayam lo itu! sebenarnya lo di pihak mana? Indonesia atau Malaysia, ha?" CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! RnR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hwaaa! Yuu lagi malas cuap-cuap nih ^.^ Yuuuppp! Langsung aja yach! Happy Reading Minna-san! Jangan lupa RnR yach!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Welcome to My Heart**

**Genre:**

**Romance and tragedy *Mungkin?***

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**GaaraFemNaru**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Typo (s), nggak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**Prolog or sinopsis *mungkin?***

_Karenamu… Aku bisa tersenyum…_

_Karenamu… Aku bisa tertawa lepas…_

_Karenamu… Aku bisa bertahan…_

_Karenamu… Aku bisa melihat masa depan…_

_Namun, setelah kau pergi… _

_Aku kehilangan segalanya…_

_Asal kau tahu…_

_Kau… begitu berharga bagiku…_

Selama ini, Naruto siswi kelas dua SMA selalu menutup pintu hatinya untuk cowok lain yang mencoba mendekatinya. Semua ini berawal ketika Gaara, pacar Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata perpisahan. Saat itu Naruto masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga. Gaara meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan parahnya! Gaara meninggal karena ingin melindungi Naruto. Sudah banyak cowok yang mencoba PDKT sama Naruto. Tapi, Naruto selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu teman sekelas Naruto. Cowok berwajah tampan bertubuh atletis kapten dari tim basket SMA-nya. Selalu saja membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati, setiap hari selalu saja terjadi adu mulut. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Sasuke membenci Naruto? Dan kenapa setiap kali saat Naruto membutuhkan bantuan, selalu saja Sasuke yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

Lalu, Ryu hadir dalam kehidupan Naruto. Ryu yang secara tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi malaikat yang selalu setia mendengar keluh-kesah Naruto. Siapakah sebenarnya Ryu? Yang Naruto tahu, umur Ryu sama dengan umurnya dan Ryu tinggal di Suna. Bisa dibilang mereka tak pernah bertemu sama sekali dan hanya menjalin komunikasi via email.

^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^

**Chapter 1: Masalalu**

"Nar…! Naruto…! NARUTO!" teriakan dasyat memecah keheningan koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Apaan sih! Berisik tau!" bentak Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sakura. Yaiyalah berisik! teriakan Sakura itu mampu memecahkan gendang telinga dan bakalan sukses ngebuat orang yang berada dalam radius 50 meter darinya segera menyandang status tuli mendadak!

"Lagian lo juga sih! Dipanggil dari tadi nggak nyahut-nyahut" keluh Sakura sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Maaf…" Naruto menunduk. Naruto juga menyadari dirinya salah.

Melamun, satu kata yang menjadi aktifitas rutin Naruto. Nggak peduli panas, hujan, becek, nggak ada ojek (?) selalu saja melamunkan hal-hal yang nggak masuk akal. Yah, aktifitasnya ini terkadang membuat otaknya eror. Detik ini dia tertawa, tapi… bisa jadi detik berikutnya dia menangis sesenggukan.

Terkadang, aktifitasnya ini membuat orang yang berada di sekelilingnya bergidik ngeri. Dan dia sudah banyak menerima penghargaan sebagai cewek yang berpotensi tinggi menyandang predikat GILA! Banyak orang khusunya berjenis cewek menganggap dia aneh, tapi Naruto tak memperdulikan itu. Ya, biarpun dia dianggap aneh, tapi… tak sedikit cowok yang menaruh hati padanya.

"Huft! Sampai kapan sih, lo itu mau hidup di alam khayalan? Mau sampe umur berapa? Ingat Nar, lo itu udah SMA, lo masih punya kehidupan…" tanya Sakura sambil memandang lekat Naruto. Sakura sangat menghawatirkan sahabatnya ini.

Jujur, Sakura sangat merindukan sahabatnya yang seperti dulu bukan sosok sahabat yang seperti sekarang. Sahabatnya yang sekarang memiliki hati dingin, selalu menutup diri dan emosi yang sering tak terkendali. Sering timbul pertanyaan di dalam kepala Sakura. Kemana sahabatnya yang seperti dulu? Sahabat yang selalu menampakkan tawa candanya! Sahabat yang memiliki semangat tinggi! Sahabat yang… arrrggkk! Kalau semakin dipikirkan, ingin Sakura menjerit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi, dia sadar! Dia mengerti! Apa sebenarnya yang menjadi penyebab Naruto berubah drastis.

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Gue nggak ngerti tau!" tanya Naruto kesal. Sebenarnya Naruto tau maksud perkataan Sakura, tapi dia terus saja menghindar seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun dalam hidupnya.

"Hah…" Sakura menghela nafas "Sampai kapan lo mau mikirin Gaara?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto prihatin.

Deg! Jantung Naruto mulai berdetak tak karuan. Gaara… satu kata yang bisa mengingatkan semua kenangan yang terkubur dalam ingatannya. Satu kata yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Nama yang mampu membuat dadanya merasakan sesak yang amat sangat. Sebuah nama… yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis.

Lembar-lembar ingatanya, mulai melayang-layang dalam kepalanya. Mengingatkan akan berharganya pemilik nama Sabaku Gaara. Namikaze Naruto, cewek yang sering disapa Naruto ini memiliki kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya. Sebuah kenangan, yang telah menutup pintu hatinya untuk semua cowok di dunia ini.

Naruto mengatupkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menahan rasa sesak yang membelenggu dadanya. Ingatan-ingatan itu mulai terlihat jelas. Seakan-akan dia mengalaminya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_**Flashback **_

"Naruto! Bangun sayang! Sekarang udah jam enam! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur, ha?" teriak Kushina sambil mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Hmm… iya _kaasan_!" sahut Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Naruto. Memiliki kamar yang bernuansa biru berpadu dengan warna putih, serta di setiap sisi dinding kamar terdapat poster-poster tokoh manga. Dari setiap poster, kita akan mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya, Naruto sangat menyukai manga Jepang terutama manga Eyeshield 21. Lemari besar menghiasi kamar itu, buku-buku tebal berbaris rapi tampak sangat terawat. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau lemari itu berisiskan kamus, buku pelajaran atau pun buku non fiksi. Lemari itu hanya berisiskan sederet Novel dan Komik yang jumlahnya mendekati angka seratus lebih.

"Cepatlah! Hari ini kamu harus sekolah!" teriakan Kushina menembus tebalnya pintu kamar itu.

"Iya, _kaasan_…! Naru udah bangun!" Naruto sibuk berjalan seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

"_Kaasan _tunggu di bawah!" teriak Kushina.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi pintu kamar. Sekarang Naruto sedang bersiap-siap memakai serangam SMP-nya. Ya, sekarang Naruto duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP dan tiga hari lagi dia akan menghadapai 'UAN'. Ujian yang paling ditakuti oleh kalangan pelajar. Salah langkah sedikit, bersiaplah untuk menelan rasa kecewa dan malu karena tidak akan lulus dengan predikat baik.

Naruto masih sibuk menata penampilannya. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dikuncir kuda. Tak lupa sebuah jepit rambut pemberian Gaara, dipasangnya untuk mencegah poninya agar tidak menutupi mata. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, dia melangkah ke luar meninggalkan kamarnya sambil membawa tas berwarna biru langit.

"_Ohayou tousan! Kaasan!_" Naruto mencium pipi Minato dan Kushina bergantian.

"_Ohayou Naru-chan!_" sapa balik kedua orang tuanya.

"Lho, mana Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap salah satu kursi makan yang kosong.

"Oh, anikimu itu udah berangkat dari pagi buta." jawab _kaasan_ sambil menyiapkan sarapan Naruto.

"Tumben…" komentar Naruto kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Ya, katanya mau ada acara di kampus. Jadi perlu persiapan lebih awal" sambung Minato sambil menghirup kopi gingseng.

Namikaze Kyuubi kakak laki-laki Naruto, sekarang kuliah di Universitas Konoha jurusan informatika semester dua. Kyuubi sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau ICT, semua dipelajarinnya sampai sedetail-detainya. Tak heran, kalau Kyuubi memiliki segudang pengetahuan tentang rangkaian-rangakain aneh. Dan itu hanya Kyuubi sendiri yang memahami cara penggunaan dan fungsinya.

Bisa dibilang Kyuubi itu sosok kakak yang overprotektif. Dia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto, tentu saja hal itu tidak pernah di ketahui oleh sang target. Terkadang Kyuubi memasang alat pelacak di seragam sekolah Naruto, tak hanya di seragam, tapi juga di semua tempat favorite Naruto, termaksud di ruang kelas Naruto. Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah, semua jawaban ada pada Kyuubi.

Jangan heran kalau Kyuubi selalu mengetahui kemana gerangan adiknya pergi. Apapun yang di lakukan Naruto, selalu bisa terlacak. Bahkan saat Naruto diganggu preman jalanan pun, Kyuubi bisa tau dan segera menolong adiknya. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan sang preman? Wah! Kali ini sang preman salah mengincar target.

Preman itu sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, karena sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu Naruto. Alhasil, sang preman berakhir tragis di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan aroma obat yang sangat menyengat. Tubuhnya di penuhi perban putih, bisa dilihat catatan dokter yang merawatnya. Tulang rusuk patah, lengan patah, kaki patah dan beberapa jahitan di kepala. Benar-benar beruntung preman itu mampu bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Hari ini _tousan_ yang antar kamu ke sekolah."

"Nggak usah… semalam Gaara bilang ke Naru, kalau dia mau jemput Naru, _kaasan_" tolak Naruto kemudian mulai memakan sarapanya.

"Oh yaudah, tapi inget loh! Harus langsung ke sekolah, jangan kelayapan kemana-mana." Kushina memberi peringatan ke Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Yei! Emangnya selama ini Naruto sering kelayapan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil cemberut. Naruto sedikit kesal dengan tatapan Kushina yang seolah olah mencapnya sering keluyuran nggak jelas. Padahal, dia selalu mematuhi semua peraturan rumah.

"Naru-sama, Gaara-sama udah nunggu di depan tuh," suara Karin membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Bisa kita ketahui dengan jelas dari cara Karin memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan '_Sama'_, menjelaskan bahwa Karin adalah pelayan err- maksudnya kepala pelayan di rumah kediaman Namikaze ini.

"Haduh Karin-san! kalau datang jangan tiba-tiba kayak gitu napa? Bikin kaget aja!" keluh Naruto sambil menatap Karin kesal.

"Hehehe… gomen ne, Naru-sama. Saya nggak sengaja." kata Karin dengan sebuah cengiran kuda sambil menggarut kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal sama sekali.

"_Tousan, kaasan_… Naru berangkat ya…" pamitnya sambil mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati, bilangin ke Gaara kalau bawa motor jangan ngebut-ngebut" Kushina berpesan pada Naruto.

"Ok, _kaasan_!" Naruto berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya.

Pagi ini sangat cerah, matahari tampak bersinar memberi kehangatan bagi semua tubuh yang bernyawa. Angin berhembus menebar rasa sejuk yang mendalam. Burung-burung berkicau bagai orkestra menyambut datangnya matahari.

Seorang pemuda dengan santainya duduk di atas jok motor berwarna hitam pekat. Bila kita amati, pemuda ini memiliki mata yang tajam, rambut merah yang agak panjang namun dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Kulitnya berwarna putih dengan otot-otot tangan yang sedikit terbentuk sehingga memberikan kesan macho. Hidungnya mancung memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata sekitar 168 cm. Pemuda ini mengenakan seragam SMA yang menunjukkan lambang kelas X.

"Gaara…" Naruto berlari-lari kecil menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Gaara ini.

"_Ohayou _Naru-chan!" sapa Gaara sambil tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"_Ohayou!_" sapa balik Naruto.

Gaara menyerahkan helm berwarna biru bermotif bunga sakura. Dan di sebelah kiri helm tersebut terdapat sebuah kata yang bertuliskan 'Naruto'. Ya, helm yang sengaja dibeli khusus untuk Naruto.

Mereka menelusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang masih terlihat sedikit renggang. Siang sedikit saja, jalanan ini pasti sudah mulai terlihat padat. Tak sampai lima belas menit mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan SMP Negeri 6 Konoha.

"Thanks ya" Naruto turun dari motor kemudian memberikan helmnya pada Gaara.

"Pegang aja dulu, entar aku bakal ngejemput kamu, kok" ucap Gaara sambil menatap Naruto

"Ok, tapi jangan telat kayak kemarin ya. Aku sampe lumutan nungguin kamu tau…" Naruto kembali mengambil helmnya.

"Hehehe, Ok… ok… tenang, aku nggak akan telat lagi" janji Gaara.

"Janji ya, awas kalau sampe bohong!"

"Kalau aku bohong, emang apa yang bakal kamu lakuin?" Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian memasang ekspresi menantang.

"Heh! Coba aja kalau hari ini kamu telat! Aku nggak akan mau nerima telpon kamu!" seru Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hwwaaa! Jangan gitu dong! Entar kalau aku kangen sama kamu gimana?" Gaara pura-pura panik dan cemberut.

"Bodo amat, salah kamu napa datang telat!" ucap Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ok, aku nggak akan datang telat. Tapi sebagai gantinya…" Gaara menggantung kata-katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hmm?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Kita ke kafe Chiery, gimana? Setuju nggak?"

"Hmm, gimana ya? Eerr- Ok! Aku setuju. Deal?"

"Deal! Udah, cepet sana masuk kelas"

"Ok!" Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang, namun langkahnya terhenti dan melihat ke arah Gaara yang sedang memandanginya "Hati-hati, ya! Jangan ngebut!" pesannya kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Gaara segera memacu motornya menuju SMA Negeri 1 Konoha, ya sekitar 50 meter dari SMP tempat Naruto bersekolah. Naruto melangkah santai menuju kelas IX 2.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

"_Ohayou Sakura-chan_, tumben lo datang pagi?" sapa Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm, _Ohayou._ Eh, lo udah ngerjain pr fisika, belum?" tanya Sakura.

"Ck! Dasar! Lo itu ya, nggak pernah berubah!" Naruto berdecak kesal sambil menjitak kepala Sakura pelan.

"Yei! Selagi masih dalam taraf manusiawi, nggak papa lagi!" elak Sakura cuek.

"Ingat ortu di rumah Sakura, mereka udah susah payah banting tulang buat nyari uang biar lo bisa sekolah. Taunya lo di sekolah masih nyontek juga! Kalau seluruh generasi muda kayak elo, mau jadi apa negara ini?" Naruto berkhotbah ria ala nenek-nenek yang sering ngasih nasihat kepada cucunya.

"Huft! Ini hari apa, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil garut-garut kepala.

"Hari rabu, emang napa?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan polos.

"Hmm rabu ya… tapi, biasanya khotbah itu kan dilaksanain pas hari jum'at?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus dagunya dengan memasang mimik serius.

"Yaiyalah…" jawab Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya sebel.

"Tapi, kok… lo udah khotbah duluan! Lo udah nyuri start Nar!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"SAKURA! LO NYEBELIN BANGET SIH!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sakura.

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan Sakura di sepanjang koridor. Siswa-siswa yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran mereka memberi tatapan aneh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan siswa-siswa itu.

"Woi! Sakura! Jangan kabur lo!" teriak Naruto sambil terus mengejar Sakura.

Sayangnya kecepatan lari Naruto masih kalah cepat dengan Sakura. Maklum, Sakura itu sering joging tiap minggu. Sedangkan Naruto? Aarrrggg! Jangankan joging, bangun pagi aja malesnya minta ampun!

Naruto dan Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka selalu saja berdua, saling berbagi kisah suka dan duka. Bahkan takdir pun selalu berpihak pada mereka, kenapa? Bayangkan saja! Sejak kelas satu SD sampai sekarang mereka selalu sekelas dan duduk sebangku. Tak heran kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Naruto itu memiliki sifat periang. Tapi kalau sudah marah, wah! Ampun banget deh! Jangan sampai membuat dia marah, bisa-bisa terjadi perang yang memakan korban jiwa. Naruto memiliki tubuh yang bisa di bilang ideal, rambutnya pirang panjang lurus sampai bahu, bola matanya berwarna biru, bibirnya tipis kemerahan, hidung mancung aaarrgg! Dia terlalu sempurna. Apa lagi dia memiliki seorang pacar yang pengertian, pinter, ganteng pula!

Sakura, cewek satu ini memiliki sifat agak tomboy. Liat aja caranya berjalan, udah kayak preman yang sering mangkal di pasar. Memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Hobinya joging tiap hari minggu, selalu menjaga bentuk tubuh biar terlihat ideal. Bercita-cita menjadi polwan atau 'PRESIDEN'. Hey! Ayolah! Tak ada salahnya bercita-cita tinggi, kan? Lagian sering terdengar kalimat ini _'gapailah cita-citamu setinggi langit'_ jadi, apa ada yang salah? Lebih memilih kegiatan ekskul ketimbang akademik. Paling lemah di pelajaran berhitung. Tapi kalau udah menyangkut adu mulut? Beh! Kritikus terfavorit zaman sekarang pun bakal cengok waktu dengar ocehanya yang panjang beruntun kayak kereta api.

Setelah sekian lama berlari mengejar Sakura, akhirnya Naruto tiba di kelas IX 2 salah satu ruang yang sering digunankanya dalam menuntut ilmu. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk manis di bangku mereka. Bangku yang terletak di barisan paling kiri dekat dengan dinding dan jendela.

"Payah! Lo masih kalah cepat, Nar!" ejek Sakura kemudian menunjukkan seringai meremehkan.

"Sial! Lo udah biasa di kejar POLPP, ya?" tanya Naruto kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

"Maksud lo?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ya, maksud gue. Lo itu udah terbiasa di kejar POLPP, jadi lari lo itu cepat banget!" seru Naruto kesal namun terlukis seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Ck!" Sakura berdecak kesal "Gue liat pr fisika lo dong…" lanjutnya dengan mata yang sedikit memelas.

"Yaudah, nih lo liat aja sepuasnya," Naruto menyodorkan buku latihan fisikanya.

"Makasih! Lo emang sohib gue yang paling baek!" seru Sakura sambil membuka lembaran buku Naruto.

"Alah! Kalo ada maunya aja, lo muji-muji gue," gerutu Naruto.

Selama lima belas menit mereka hanya berdiam diri. Sakura sibuk mencatat deretan bilangan angka dan rumus-rumus yang berjejer rapi di buku Naruto. Naruto sendiri sibuk membaca novel mistery. Ruang kelas IX 2 sekarang sudah di penuhi penghuninya. Semua sibuk menyalin pr fisika.

_**(skip)**_

Teeettttt! Teettt! Ttteeettt bel pertanda pulang bernyanyi. Seluruh siswa kelas IX 2 sibuk membenahi buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Baiklah, cukup sekian meteri hari ini. Dan jangan lupa belajar di rumah, ingat UAN sudah menunggu beberapa hari lagi. Ingat itu baik-baik!" seru Kisame guru pelajaran biologi sekaligus wali kelas IX 2

"Ya, sensei!" jawab siswa IX 2 kompak.

Kisame segera meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut di susul oleh siswa-siswa lainya. Termaksud Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman depan sekolah, dan di sana telah menuggu seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Yaah, kayaknya gue bakal pulang sendirian nih." keluh Sakura kecewa.

"Arrggk! Gue lupa ngasih tau lo. Kalo hari ini, Gaara mau ngajak gue ke kafe Chiery, lo mau ikut nggak?" tanya Naruto kemudian di jawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

"Gue nggak mau ngacauin acara kencan lo sama Gaara" tolak Sakura

"Yaudah, gue nyamperin Gaara dulu, ya… jjaaaa!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

Gaara dan Naruto sekarang sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati ice cream coklat di sebuah kafe. Kafe Chiery, salah satu kafe yang menyediakan berbagai jenis ice cream berbagai bentuk dan rasa. Bentuk dan rasa ice cream yang sangat menggugah selera sangat mengundang minat pengunjung untuk datang tiap harinya. Jadi tak heran, kalau setiap hari kafe ini di penuhi oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan kaum remaja.

Naruto menikmati ice cream coklat dengan hiasan potongan buah kiwi, jeruk, dan melon. Gaara menatap lekat Naruto yang sedang sibuk memakan ice creamnya. Kemudian Gaara menampakkan senyum hangatnya. Perlahan, Gaara mulai mendekatkan jemarinya ke wajah Naruto untuk mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berlepotan ice cream dengan lembut. Naruto terkejut, sehingga secara sepontan menatap mata Gaara, cukup lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka bergerak mendekat dan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Gaara melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lidah Gaara menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut Naruto kemudian mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa dengan irama teratur. Ciuman itu terhenti ketika mereka menyadari kalau sekarang mereka memerlukan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Manis" ucap Gaara setelah melepaskan bibir Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kanapa?" tanya Gaara sedikit heran melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya, jelas manis! Aku kan habis makan ice cream." Naruto cemberut. Gaara terkekeh geli melihat wajah Naruto

"Nggak kok, tanpa ice cream pun rasanya tetap manis," ujar Gaara kemudian mengusap rambut Naruto dan tindakan Gaara itu sukses membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

"Err- sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, _kaasan _pasti udah nungguin di rumah" ucap Naruto. Dan acar kencan hari inipun berakhir dengan indah.

. Yuuchan no Haru999 .

Hari ini hari kelulusan Naruto. Dan mari kita ucapkan selamat pada Naruto karena dia telah berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya. Hari bahagia, dimana dia telah membahagiakan keluarganya dengan prestasinya ini. Setelah lulus, Naruto telah memutuskan untuk masuk di SMA yang sama dengan Gaara.

Sekarang Naruto berada di atas tebing yang langsung menghadap laut. Ya, hari ini Gaara mengajak Naruto untuk menikmati indahnya detik-detik sang surya meninggalkan singgasananya. Deru angin dan suara ombak menghantam kerasnya batu karang menjadi irama yang begitu menyejukkan hati.

Gaara berdiri sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dari belakang sambil menghadap Matahari yang sekarang mulai tenggelam. Semburat warna indah tergambar jelas di setiap sisi langit. Mereka berdua menikmati suasana itu dengan gejolak aneh yang memenuhi jiwa mereka. Gaara memeluk erat tubuh Naruto seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskanya sedangkan Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang milik Gaara.

Matahari telah tenggelam dengan sempurna, mereka berharap malam ini langit akan di penuhi dengan milyaran bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip indah. Tapi, sepertinya langit berkehendak lain. Awan mendung kini menghiasi langit malam ini.

"Ck!" decak kesal Gaara.

"Hmm, kayaknya langit mulai mendung nih," ujar Naruto sambil menatap mata Gaara.

"Hn, kayaknya kita harus… pulang" Gaara menatap Naruto, tampak di matanya sorot rasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Yuk, kita pulang sebelum langit menangis" ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng Gaara dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana motor Gaara di parkir.

Dengan enggan Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, ada rasa sesak yang membalut dadanya. Rasa sedih dan rasa takut akan sesuatu. Dihidupkannya mesin motornya lalu membawa Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

Perlahan, setetes demi setetes air mata langit jatuh menghantam permukaan bumi. Gaara semakin memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia merasakan pegangan di pinggangnya mulai mengerat. Diliriknya Naruto melalui kaca spionnya, gadis itu tampak memendamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya di punggung Gaara. Gaara menghela nafas, kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Gaara, berhenti sebentar, ya" pinta Naruto.

Dengan sepontan Gaara menghentikan laju motornya di bawah sebuah Pohon di tepi jalan "Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku mau beli cemilan dulu." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan melirik took di seberang jalan sana. Gaara bermaksud untuk memutar arah motornya namun segera di hentikan Naruto "Biar aku aja, kamu tunggu di sini" lanjut Naruto.

"Hn, cepatlah hujan mulai deras"

"Iya, aku tau kok." Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Gaara yang masih duduk di atas jok motornya.

Naruto berjalan menyeberangi jalan raya yang sedikit sepi. Tanpa dia sadari sebuah mobil bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju dirinya. Gaara yang melihat mobil itu kemudian berteriak memanggil Naruto agar mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar teriakan Gaara.

Gaara berlari cepat menuju Naruto kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto dari tempatnya. Tindakan Gaara sukses membuat Naruto jatuh menghantam aspal yang basah oleh air hujan.

Chiiitttt! Decitan kerasa terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto kemudian di susul oleh suara teriakan, yang dia yakini itu suara Gaara. Dengan menahan perih di kedua lututnya yang mengalami luka gores, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sebuah mobil sedang hitam tengah berada di depan matanya, kemudian dia beralih menatap ke sisi jalan yang lain dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto, saat mendapati tubuh Gaara terkulai lemas bersimbah darah terkapar di tengah-tengah jalan raya.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar, dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dia masih duduk terpaku di tempat, tak mampu bergerak bahkan berteriak pun dia tak bisa. Perlahan, air matanya mengalir deras melalui sudut matanya. Dan mobil sedan itu telah melaju meninggalkan mereka berdua di jalanan.

"GAAARRRAAAA!" teriak Naruto kemudian berlari mendekati Gaara.

"Hu…hu… Gaaraa… huu… hu… bangun… hu…!" tangis Naruto pecah sambil memeluk erat tubuh Gaara yang bermandikan darah.

"Ga-Gaara… hu… hu… jangan mati hu… huuu… jangan mati…" Naruto terus-terusan mengelus pipi Gaara yang sekarang berwarna pucat dan terasa dingin.

Tubuh Naruto terguncang, mendapati sosok pria yang begitu dia cintai terbujur kaku dalam dekapannya. Darah Gaara mendominasi warna baju Naruto. Tak berapa lama ke mudian sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan Naruto. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah sosok laki-laki berambut merah. Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berjalan cepat menuju Naruto, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Gaara dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil di susul dengan Naruto.

_**Andflashback**_

Air mata Naruto mengalir deras, sesak… rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, pucat dan dingin kepalanya terasa berat. Sakura yang melihat keadaan Naruto seperti itu mulai panik dan cemas. Sakura ikut menangis dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Namun dirasakannya tubuh Naruto mulai terkulai lemah dan akhirnya mata sapphire milik Naruto menutup sempurna.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura panik. Kemudian sepasang tangan berkulit putih pucat mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke UKS.

**TBC**

Hwaaa! Maaf kalo fic ini rada-rada ancur trus alurnya luar biasa cepat… . trus fell nya gak dapet…. .*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Di chp ini Sasuke nya belum muncul… maaf ea… habis Sasuke-nii…

Yuu : Halowww! My lovely aniki! Aniki mau gak jadi tokoh utama fic Yuu *puppy

eyes no jutsu*

Sasuke : Fic lo bakal banyak yang ngasih review gak?

Yuu : Ya, gak tau juga… #nyengir kuda!

Sasuke : Gue nggak mau!

Yuu : Ha? Ayolah aniki! Mau ya… ya… ya… *meluk lengan Sasuke*

Sasuke : Tergantung review! Kalo reviewnya bakal banyak, gue mau, tapi kalo sedikit…

gue nggak mau!

Yuu : Ayolah, aniki… hiks… hiks… #nangis Bombay!

Sasuke : Ok! Lo buat dulu chp 1, kalo banyak yang review gue bakal main jadi tokoh

utama. Tapi kalo sedikit…. Jangat harap!

Yuu : *Pundung!*

Hmm, sebelumnya Yuu mau nanya:

# fic ini perlu di lanjutin gak?

#Trus kira-kira fic ini ada yang rada-rada mirip dengan fic senpai nggak? Kalo ada kasih tau Yuu ea, biar Yuu nggak ngelanjutin fic ini.

Yuu sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari senpai, readers and flamers. Yuu juga menerima flame, asalkan flame itu bermutu dan mampu membimbing Yuu agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sesudah dan sebelumnya! REVIEW YACH! Sekali lagi REVIEW YACH! REVIEW! REVIEW! #dihajar masa!

^_^ Yuuchan no Haru999 ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Welcome to My Heart**

**Genre:**

**Romance **

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Typo (s), nggak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**Air mata Naruto mengalir deras, sesak… rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, pucat dan dingin kepalanya terasa berat. Sakura yang melihat keadaan Naruto seperti itu mulai panik dan cemas. Sakura ikut menangis dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Namun dirasakannya tubuh Naruto mulai terkulai lemah dan akhirnya mata sapphire milik Naruto menutup sempurna.**

** "Naruto!" teriak Sakura panik. Kemudian sepasang tangan berkulit putih pucat mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke UKS.**

**Chapter 2: TEME SIALAN!**

**

* * *

**

^^^ Yuuchan no Haru999 ^^^

**Naruto Pov**

"_Aarrgggkk!" suara itu, itu suara…_

"GAARRAA!" aku berteriak kencang, detak jantungku tak beraturan. Kurasakan suhu tubuhku meningkat, nafasku terengah-engah. Serta kurasakan keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhku.

Teriakan itu, suara itu… ya, aku sangat mengenal suara teriakan itu… itu suara, Gaara. Aku tak mampu mengendalikan nafasku, aku tak mampu mengendalikan emosiku, aku tak mampu membendung air mataku. Lagi-lagi suara teriakan Gaara terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, bagai mantra yang di ucapkan terus berulang-ulang.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurku, namun gagal! Kepalaku terasa berat dan sakit. Aku masih terus menangis menahan rasa sesak yang terus menyerang tubuhku. Aku tetap berbaring di atas ranjang putih. Dan sepertinya, aku mengenal tempat ini. Ya, ini ruang UKS. Tunggu? UKS? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ada di sini? Bukankah tadi pagi aku ber-

"Naruto! Lo udah sadar?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke arahku. Ku lihat matanya menampakkan sorot kesedihan dan kecemasan.

"Hmm" gumamku singkat dan segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua sudut mataku.

"Gue minta maaf, nggak seharusnya gue berkata sepe-"

"Lo nggak salah Sakura," kataku memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar tak bersalah dan sudah sepantasnya aku berterima kasih padanya. Gaara hanyalah masa laluku, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Semakin kucoba untuk melupakanya, bayang-bayang akan Gaara selalu memenuhi kepalaku. Aku mencoba untuk membencinya, tapi semakin ku coba untuk membenci, rasa sayangku malah semakin bertambah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tuhan! tolong beri tahu aku!

"Nar, lo baik-baik aja kan?" Sakura menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang lagi-lagi menguasai kinerja otakku.

"Ah- iya, gue baik-baik aja kok" kataku dengan tersenyum, namun… senyuman itu terasa begitu hampa.

Braak! Pintu UKS di buka dengan kasar. Kiba masuk dengan terburu-buru, bajunya basah oleh keringat yang errr- aku benar-benar merasa mual sekarang. Aroma keringatnya sangat menyengat. Deru nafas Kiba tak teratur, sepertinya dia habis bermain basket di lapangan. Kiba sibuk mengacak-acak kotak P3K, dia berjalan kesana-kemari membuka menutup laci meja terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Cih! di mana perban itu!" gerutunya kesal kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir lagi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Lo kenapa, Kib?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Lo liat perban nggak?" Kiba malah balik bertanya pada Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Perban? Biasanya di simpan di…" Sakura berjalan menuju meja kecil yang terdapat di samping lemari dan membuka lacinya "Nah, ini dia," sambungnya kemudian menyerahkan perban itu kepada Kiba.

"Kalo lo tau, napa nggak bilang dari tadi!" bentak Kiba jengkel kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang cengok.

"Sial! Harusnya lo bilang terima kasih!" teriak Sakura sambil mendeathglare Kiba yang masih terus berlari membawa betadine dan perban. Untungnya penjaga UKS tidak berada di ruangannya sekarang, jadi Sakura terbebas dari hukuman karena sudah berteriak nyaring.

"Sabar, Sakura…" kataku menenangkan Sakura yang sedang emosi.

"Gimana gue bisa sabar, coba? Gue udah ngebantu dia, eh! Dia malah ngebentak!" seru Sakura kesal dan sekarang wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"Hmm, Sakura. Sekarang udah jam istirahat, ya?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Belum, sekarang masih pelajaran agama," jawab Sakura lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang dan membuka bungkus cemilan "Lo mau?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan keripik ketang padaku. Aku mengambil beberapa keripik kemudian memakannya.

"Lo nggak belajar? Sebaiknya lo balik ke kelas." kataku

"Nggak ah, gue males dengar khotbahnya Hidan _sensei _yang selalu membahas tentang Dewa Jashin! Emang nggak ada dewa lain apa? Sekali-sekali bahas dewa Yunani atau dewa India atau de-"

"Ayolah, gue nggak mau lo ketinggalan pelajaran hanya gara-gara gue. Pokoknya lo harus balik ke kelas! Gue nggak papa kok" pintaku tapi lebih terdengar seperti kalimat perintah.

"Tapi, Nar- huft! Yasudahlah! Gue paling takut ngeliat tatapan ngebunuh lo itu! Gue ke kelas dulu ya." Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya, aku pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataanya.

Sekarang aku sendirian, hah… ruangan ini seperti rumah sakit saja! Semua serba berwarna putih dan bau obat yang cukup menyengat. Sepi, hah… aku kembali menghela nafas, benar-benar suasanya yang suram.

"CK!" terdengar suara orang berdecak, aku mulai menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hah! Lo lagi, lo lagi! Muak gue ngeliat lo!" bentakku kesal kemudian mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjang.

**Normal POV**

Naruto menatap dengan tatapan kesal kepada seorang cowok berkulit putih, bermata _onyx_, berambut raven dengan perban yang membalut lengan kanannya. Naruto mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang dan pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, baru hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu UKS, tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan hampir saja jatuh mencium lantai kalau saja pemilik mata _onyx_ itu tidak menahan bahunya.

"_Dobe_!" bisik cowok itu tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Lo bilang apa tadi, _TEME_?" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar kemudian menatap tajam cowok yang bernama Sasuke.

"Ck! Selain _dobe, _ternyata lo juga tuli!" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan santai menjauhi Naruto dan meletakkan perban dan betadine ke dalam kotak P3K. Sasuke berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di dekat ranjang dan mengambil minuman dingin.

"Lo emang manusia paling menyebalkan _teme! _gue sumpahin biar lo jadi perjaka tua!" seru Naruto kesal. Naruto bertambah kesal saat melihat seringai meremehkan yang terlukis apik di wajah Sasuke.

"Heh! Lo yang bakal jadi perawan tua! Bukan gue! Lagian…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto "Gue punya wajah ganteng, jenius terus fans cewek gue banyak, jadi gue tinggal tunjuk aja siapa yang bakal jadi pacar gue. Nah, lo?" Sasuke bernarsis ria kemudian bertanya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Brengsek! Lo bilang lo ganteng? Jenius? Banyak fans? JANGAN MIMPI LO!" seru Naruto kesal.

Yah begitulah kalau mereka udah bertemu, nggak peduli di manapun mereka berada selalu terjadi perang hinaan dan cacian. Bahkan bernarsis ria pun tak terhindarkan.

Sasuke sangat membenci Naruto, entah apa alasan sebenarnya. Di saat semua temanya mengagumi betapa cantik dan anggunnya Naruto, Sasuke malah melihat Naruto dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Baginya, Naruto hanyalah cewek aneh yang eerrr- pokoknya Sasuke sangat membenci Naruto.

"Bersikap baiklah sama orang yang udah nolongin lo, Naruto" Sasuke kembali berkata dengan tenang. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi sedangkan Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa maksud lo? Gue nggak ngerti!"

"Hah…" Sasuke menghela nafas "Badan lo itu berat banget, cobalah untuk diet!"

Blush! Wajah Naruto memerah menahan malu, belakangan ini Naruto sangat akrab dengan yang namanya cemilan. Kemarin aja, waktu dia nimbang berat badan, dia sampe stress gara-gara beratnya naik lima kg.

"Lo tau dari ma-" tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto terhenti dan mulai mengingat-ingat perkataan Sasuke "Jangan-jangan loe?" Naruto cengok mendadak saat melihat seringai licik Sasuke.

"Ya, seperti yang udah ada dalam kepala lo" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ha? Cih! Najis! Gue nggak sudi, tubuh gue di pegang oleh manusia cap pantat ayam kayak lo!" seru Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Heh! Kalo nggak terpaksa juga, gue ogah nyentuh lo!"

Suasana semakin memanas, mereka berdua saling mendeathglare satu sama lain. Selama ini, hanya Sasuke yang mampu membuat emosi Naruto meledak-ledak. Biasanya tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghancurkan tingkat kesabaran Naruto.

Hanya Sasukelah, yang sukses membuat Naruto salat tahajud tiap malam, hanya untuk berdoa agar Sasuke ketiban sial atau celaka sekali pun. Hanya Sasukelah, yang mampu membuat Naruto tertawa puas, saat menyaksikan sang rival sejati menderita. Terkadang, hanya Sasukelah yang mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Huh! Panasnya!" gerutu Shizune salah satu penjaga UKS. Sebenarnya gerutuan itu hanyalah sindiran halus yang ditujukan kepada dua mahluk tuhan di depannya ini "Aneh, cuaca di luar mendung. Tapi kenapa di ruangan ini panasnya minta ampun!"

Sasuke dan Naruto pun salah tingkah. Shizune tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini. Apa lagi saat melihat mereka. Sudah dipastikan sedang terjadi perang mulut. Sebenarnya, kalo Sasuke dan Naruto berteman atau lebih bagusnya mereka pacaran. Mereka berdua pasti akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi dan terpopuler di SMA ini.

"Kalian berdua, bisa tidak sehari saja tidak bertengkar?" tanya Shizune sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di meja kerjanya.

Tak ada jawaban baik dari Naruto maupun Sasuke, bertengkar adalah satu kata yang telah mendarah daging di tubuh mereka.

"Hah…" Shizune menghela nafas "Sasuke, lengan kananmu kenapa di perban?" tanya Shizune sambil memperhatikan lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Hanya luka ringan" jawab Sasuke

"Ck! Luka ringan aja, masa harus di perban? Kayak cewek aja" celetuk Naruto dan sukses membuat mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar sempurna.

"Heh! _Dobe_! Lo jangan sembarangan kalo ngomong!" bentak Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Emang kayak cewek, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi menantang.

Sasuke yang kesal kemudian membuka perban tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat luka yang menghiasi lengan Sasuke. Darah masih setia keluar melalui luka yang- oh! Naruto sampai menutup wajahnya tak sanggup melihat luka itu. Sasuke membuang perban itu ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa lo? Gue nggak akan memperban luka gue!" seru Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan UKS.

"Tunggu! Luka lo harus di perban!" Naruto memegang lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus diperban? Inikan cuma luka ringan!" sergah Sasuke.

"Luka ringan kepala lo! Luka gede kayak gitu, lo bilang luka ringan? Ke mana otak lo, yang lo sebut sebagai otak jenius, ha? Bahkan membedakan luka ringan sama luka berat aja nggak bisa!" omel Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi.

Shizune yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ya, siapa tau dengan adanya kejadian ini, mereka bisa saling berakrab ria.

Naruto membersihkan darah yang terus keluar. Luka itu menyebabkan sebagian kulit Sasuke mengelupas dan memperlihatkan daging yang berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

"Mangkanya kalo main basket itu hati-hati! Liat lengan lo ini! Untung aja nggak sampe diamputasi!" dengan hati-hati Naruto memperban luka Sasuke, sesekali Sasuke meringis kesakitan "Nah! Sekarang udah beres."

"Makasih" Sasuke berkata dengan sangat datar.

"Anggap aja ini balasan karena lo udah ngebawa gue ke UKS" Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS dan berjalan menuju kelas di susul dengan Sasuke.

^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^

Seorang cowok berambut merah, tengah duduk menatap sebuah layar komputer. Beberapa kali dia menampakkan seringai liciknya. Di layar itu sangat jelas memperlihatkan sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang tengah berseru kesal kepada cowok di hadapannya.

"Heh! Kyuubi! Mau sampe kapan lo terus mengintai kayak gini?" cowok berambut panjang yang di kucir ke belakang ikut-ikutan memperhatikan layar komputer. Sedangkan cowok berambut merah yang di panggil dengan nama Kyuubi hanya menyeringai.

"Hah, mereka berdua selalu bertengkar. Kayaknya rencana kita nggak akan berjalan mulus" gerutu cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Tapi, setidaknya dengan pertengkaran ini, dia memiliki semangat hidup dan tawa yang benar-benar tulus keluar dari hatinya." Kyuubi menatap perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang mengerutu kesal.

"Lo benar, hey! Liat itu! Wah! Ternyata adik lo itu perhatian, ya?" cowok yang bernama Itachi ini menepuk pelan bahu Kyuubi.

"Pada dasarnya, dia itu memang baik" komentar Kyuubi singkat sambil membereskan semua peralatan mengintainya.

"Jadi, apa rencana lo selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi

"Lo nggak perlu tau" Jawab Kyuubi datar kemudian membawa peralatanya meninggalkan ruang eksperimennya.

"Hei! Kyuubi tunggu!" teriak Itachi menyusul langkah Kyuubi

TBC

* * *

_**Omake**_

_Langit kali ini tampak mendung. Tapi, biarpun begitu tak menyurutkan semangat para cowok untuk bermain basket di lapangan. Yah, biarpun kegiatan mereka ini hanya sekedar untuk menghindari pelajaran agama._

"_Kib! Lo langsung bawa bolanya ke depan!" seru Neji pada Kiba yang sedang mendrible bola basket. Kiba pun berlari membawa bola ke dapan dan mengoperkanya ke Sasuke._

_Sasuke mendrible bola ke posisi three point dan och! Secara tak sengaja tubuh Chouji menabrak Sasuke dan mereka terjatuh. Lengan kanan Sasuke mengalami luka yang cukup serius._

"_Sasuke, Chouji! Kalian nggak papa?" tanya Kiba sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke dan Chouji._

"_Arrrgggkkk…" erang Sasuke sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah._

"_Sas, gue minta maaf… gue beneran gak sengaja" Chouji meminta maaf dengan wajah yang amat merasa bersalah._

"_Hn" jawab Sasuke._

_Chouji dan Neji membawa Sasuke ke toilet untuk membersihkan lukanya sedamngkan Kiba berlari ke UKS untuk mengambil perban dan betadine. Setelah mengambil perban di UKS, Kiba berlari menuju toilet. Dan di mulailah acara memperban luka._

"_Sini, biar gue aja yang ngembaliin perbannya ke UKS" Sasuke berdiri kemudian meraih perban dan betadine yang ada di tangan Kiba._

"_Tapi Sas-"_

"_Udah, biar gue aja." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan toilet dan berjalan menuju UKS. _

_

* * *

_

Yosh! Sekarang waktunya balas Review ^.^

**Meiko Namikaze :**

Meiko-chan! Thx dah review… fic Yuu di bilang keren? Huaaaa! Sekali lagi makasih. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat menilai fic Yuu keren. Kenapa? Yah, bisa jadi chp 2 ini mengecewakan Meiko-chan ^.^ tetap baca fic Yuu ea ^.^

**mechakucha no aoi neko:**

^.^ thx dah review yach ^.^ Ryu emang teman dunia mayanya Naruto. Tapi blom bisa muncul skarang ^.^ Kemungkinan Ryu ntu Garaa? Bisa Iya, bisa nggak #plak!# Yosh! Tetap baca fic Yuu ea ^.^

**Hitomi Mi Chan:**

Thx dah review fic Yuu, ea ^.^ n slam kenal #bungkuk 90 drajat. Huahhh! Yuu sempat minder waktu ngebaca prinsip :

"_Author yang baik tidak akan menelantarkan fic-ficnya" _

Yuu ngerasa bukan author yang baik . habis… Yuu sering menelantarkan fic Yuu . Yosh! Terus baca fic Yuu ea #puppy eyes no jutsu!

**Kaze or Wind:**

Thx dah review ^.^ huaaa! Senpai sampe nangis ngebayangin Gaara meninggal? Hweee . Yuu turut berduka cita deh . #plak!

Tetap baca fic ancur Yuu, ea senpai ^.^

**miiko yuukira: **

Thx dah review plus ngasih saran buat fic ancur Yuu ^.^ Saran dari Miiko-san sangat bermanfaat buat Yuu ^.^ trus baca fic Yuu ea ^.^

**BlackAquamarine:**

Yosh! Thx dah review Sou-nee ^.^ Yuu usahain biar gak sad ending ^.^ trus baca fic Yuu ea Sou-nee ^.^

**Rhie chan Aoi sora:**

Thx dah review Rhie ^.^ Yuu usahain deh biar fic Yuu nggak terlantar… ^.^ tetap baca fic Yuu ea Rhie-chan ^.^

Yosh! Yuu mau curhat neh… .

Huaaaa! Siapa sih di dunia ne yang menciptakan VIRUS? Gara-gara Virus ntu, lappie + flashdisk Yuu nggak bisa digunain! Dan gara-gara ntu Yuu harus ngetik ulang chp 2 nie dan hasilnya lebih hancur dari chp 1! di warnet pula! Dan gara-gara ntu fic-fic Yuu pada ilang semua! dan gara-gara ntu Yuu harus minjam flashdisk temen Yuu biar bisa nyimpen ni fic!

Arrrgggg! Anti virus pa yang bagus di dunia ini? Yang bisa ngebuat lappie + flashdisk Yuu terhindar dari VIRUS? Ada yang tau gak? Hweeee Menyebalkan!

Yosh! Sekian curhat dari Yuu ^.^ maaf kalo chap 2 ini membuat senpai dan readers kecewa #bungkuk 180 drajat!

Alur yang luar biasa cepat! Ditambah ni fic GAJE kuadrat dan pendek pula! Huft XD skali lagi Yuu mau minta maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk# dan Yuu sekarang berencana untuk "HIATSU" Kenapa? Karena ulangan semester sebentar lagi. Yuu yang otaknya cuma pas-pasan harus belajar ekstra di tambah tugas beruntun dari sensei yang ngebuat kepala Yuu hampir meledak .

Yuu sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari senpai, readers and flamers. Yuu juga menerima flame, asalkan flame itu bermutu dan mampu membimbing Yuu agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sesudah dan sebelumnya! REVIEW YACH! Sekali lagi REVIEW YACH! REVIEW! REVIEW! #dihajar masa!

^_^ Yuuchan no Haru999 ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Welcome to My Heart**

**Genre:**

**Romance **

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, AU, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Typo (s), nggak menarik, ALUR SUPER CEPAT, PENDEK, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**

* * *

**

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Hah… kali ini langit mulai menangis. Jerit tangisnya menggelegar hingga menggetarkan bumi. Hanya beraneka ragam jenis mobil yang masil melaju di jalan raya. Pejalan kaki, pengendara motor nggak akan kita jumpai pada cuaca kayak gini. Tapi, eh! Kalian bisa liat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan santai di atas trotoar dengan tatapan kosong. Dia berjalan seakan-akan tak merasakan angin dan air hujan yang begitu dingin membalai tubuhnya. Dia terus berjalan dan tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang terus mengawasinya dari tadi.

_"Dasar cewek aneh" _pikir orang itu. mata tajamnya terus mengawasi pergerakan kaki gadis pirang itu dan cowok bermata tajam ini kemudian berseringai jahil.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumaya tinggi. Diarahkannya ban mobil itu ke jalan yang terdapat genangan airnya. Dan BYUUURRRR! Air yang berada di jalannan itu sukses mengguyur tubuh gadis pirang itu. Sang gadis yang tersadar kemudian mendelik kesal ke arah mobil tak tau sopan santun tersebut.

"Woi! Kurang ajar lo! Dasar nggak tau sopan santun!" teriak gadis itu yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto.

Pemilik mobil sedan itu mengurangi laju kemudinya, kemudian di bukanya kaca mobil dan dia tertawa puas.

"Lagian siapa suruh lo ngelamun di jalan, ha?" sahut cowok yang bernama Sasuke sambil berseringai menatap wajah kesal Naruto.

"Hah! Dasar cowok brengsek! Lo itu ya! Bener-bener MENYEBALKAN!"

Setelah memberikan tatapan mengejek, Sasuke dengan santainya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berteriak kesal. Ck! Benar-benar seorang Uchiha yang nggak bertanggung jawab sama sekali. Di dalam mobil Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa keram.

"Rasain! Biar lo tau rasa!" gumam Sasuke dan kini kita bisa melihat beberapa butiran kristal bertengger apik di sudut mata _onyxnya. _

Naruto memandang mobil sedan itu dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi. Dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya, menahan segala rasa jengkel yang membuat darahnya mendidih.

_"Sabar Nar! Lo harus sabar!" _batin Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Naruto sampai di rumah dengan baju basah kuyub ditambah wajah lecek plus kumel. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya berwarna biru langit itu dan di tutupnya dengan kasar.

Kamar ini sangat nyaman, sehingga siapapun yang menginjak lantai kamar ini akan merasa ngantuk dan ujung-ujungnya tertidur pulas. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini! Naruto mengamuk besar-besaran! Guling yang bernasib malang menjadi barang pelampiasan Naruto.

Oh guling! Betapa malang nasibmu! Diinjak, dibanting, di lempar kesana-kemari dan untungnya tindakan anarkis ini tidak sampai membakar sang objek pelampiasan. Hah… ternyata Naruto mengibaratkan bahkan membayangkan sang guling adalah sosok manusia berambut pantat ayam bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke!

"Mati lo ayam! Mati lo!" jerit Naruto sambil mencekik leher Sasuke, eeh- maksudnya guling tak berdosa itu. Yeah! Sejujurnya author juga nggak tau mana kepala mana kaki. Habis... gulingkan nggak punya kaki, tangan, sama kepala sih… ^.^ ya gak readers? *plak!*

"Naru-sama! Anda baik-baik aja kan?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu kamar Naruto yang berwarna biru laut.

"Gue baik-baik aja! Jangan peduliin gue! Lo kerja aja sana!" sahut Naruto dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Karin yang mendengar pernyataan nona mudanya itu hanya menghela napas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar itu.

Aksi anarkis pun dimulai lagi! Jika sang guling bukanlah benda mati, sudah dipastikan sang guling akan melaporkan tindak kekerasan tersebut kepada Komnas HAM! Sang guling bakalan ngepak barang, terus tinggal sementara di panti asuhan di bawah perlindungan Komnas HAM. Biar Naruto nggak berani menganiyaya sang guling lagi. Dan kemungkinan besar Naruto akan di penjara!

"Lo berengsek UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Naruto tapi tidak terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Kenapa? Yosh! Pertanyaan bagus! Karena Naruto menutup wajanya dengan bantal sehingga suara teriakannya diredam oleh bantal tersebut.

Setelah merasa lelah dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Naruto berdiri dari posisi tidur terlentangnya kemudian membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, Naruto yang udah kelelahan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang yang berantakan kayak kapal pecah. Seprai, bantal dan guling udah berhamburan di lantai. Naruto sama sekali nggak berminat buat ngerapiin kamarnya, dan jadilah dia sekarang tidur di atas kasur tanpa bantal, seprai dan guling.

**TBC**

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Kenapa? Gak suka ada tulisan TBC? Padahal udah beneran TBC lho! Hah? Mau lanjut? Yaudah! Yuu lanjutin ok? *readers: lo ngeganggu aja bego'!* wokeh! LANJUTKAN! * ON*

* * *

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Sasuke sekarang berada di kamarnya yang bernuansa biru. Dinding biru, seprai, bantal, gulingnya berwarna biru dan terdapat lambang tim sepak bola yang kalo nggak salah namanya Chealsea.

Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan sebuah gitar bargaya klasik. Dia memainkan sebuah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh Armada yang judulnya 'Pemilik Hati'! Wow! Untuk siapakah dia menyanyikan lagu itu? Entahlah hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

_Lihat ku di sini… kau buat ku menangis_

_Ku ingin menyerah tapi tak menyerah_

_Mencoba lupakan tapi ku bertahan_

_Kau terindah kan slalu terindah aku bisa apa tuk memilikimu _

_Kau terindah kan slalu terindah harus bagaimana ku mengungkapnya…_

_Kau pemilik hatiku…_

_Mungkin lawat mimpi… _

_Ku bisa tuk memberi_

_Ku ingin bahagia tapi tak bahagia_

_Ku ingin dicinta tapi tak dicinta_

_Kau terindah kan slalu terindah_

_Aku bisa apa tuk memilikimu_

_Kau terindah kan slalu terindah_

_Harus bagaimana ku mengungkapkannya…_

_Kau pemilik hatiku…_

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk. Hah… dengan enggan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Yeah! Saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, Itachi udah memasang wajah sedemikian manisnya. Melihat kakaknya udah memasang wajah itu, Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa? Gue nggak mau direpotin untuk hari ini! Gue sibuk! Pr numpuk! Besok ulangan! Kalo lo mau nyuruh gue ke warteg atau pedagang kaki lima! Mending lo pergi sendiri karena gue bakalan nolak permintaan lo!" semprot Sasuke panjang lebar sehingga Itachi perlu memakai payung untuk menghindari 'hujan lokal' yang bersumber dari mulut Sasuke.

Bukanya kesal, marah atau jengkel Itachi malah berkata "_Otouto_, lo udah sikat gigi belum?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Brakk! Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, ouw! Tidak! Bahkan dia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat menjauh, bisa-bisa hidung Itachi mancung 'ke dalam' akibat dari ciuman maut pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Dasar _baka aniki!_" gerutu Sasuke jengkel dan tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Sasuke berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar "APA!" bentak Sasuke.

Deg! Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke cuma bisa nyengir kuda sambil ngegarut kepalanya.

"Eh- _tousan, _ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke salah tingkah. Sasuke mendelik kesal saat melihat Itachi ketawa cekikikan di belakang Fugaku.

"Tadi kamu pergi kemana?" tanya Fugaku dengan emosi datar.

"Tadi habis main ke rumah Kiba, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Pulang sekolah jangan keluyuran. Kalau kamu mau main tempat temen, harusnya kamu pulang dulu ke rumah, minta izin sama _kaasan. _Biar _kaasan_mu itu tidak cemas" Fugaku manasehati Sasuke.

"Maaf." gumam Sasuke.

"Sekarang kamu makan dulu sana." perintah Fugaku sambil mengelus rambut raven Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Fugaku berjalan menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua.

"Jangan diulangin ya Sasuke." kata Itachi kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya dengan barbel seberat lima kilo.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, dan melirik jam yang bertengger apik di atas meja belajarnya. Jam 04.00 PM dan Hwwaa! Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tersenyum! Kenapa ya? Oww! Ternyata Sasuke teringat kejadian di jalan tadi. Itu lho! Waktu Naruto berteriak-teriak jengkel padanya!

_"Lucu!" _pikir Sasuke dalam hati

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat, sore berganti dengan malam dan malam berganti dengan pagi. Yeah! Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah! Para pelajar sibuk mempersiapkan diri meraka untuk mengikuti materi pembelajaran di sekolah.

Oh! satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui! Jika kalian salah satu guru SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA dan kalian memiliki jam mengajar di kelas XI IPA 3. Jangan pernah kalian mengajarkan hal yang berbau debat, diskusi, ataupun menanyakan pendapat siswa. Kenapa? Karena ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran sengit.

Yeah! Saat ini ada guru baru yang memasuki ruang kelas XI IPA 3, dan kebetulan guru ini mengajarkan pelajaran Pkn. Guru yang baru mengajar ini, baru tiga kali bertugas di Smansakha. Dan ini hari pertama guru itu mengajar di kelas XI IPA 3

"_Ohayou minna-san._" sapa guru baru tersebut dengan ramah.

"_Ohayou!_" jawab siswa IPA 3

"Perkenalkan, saya guru baru di SMA ini. Nama saya Konan, mengajar di mata pelajaran Pkn. Salam kenal" Konan menjelaskan dengan sangat percaya diri. Seluruh siswa IPA 3 hanya ber- oh ria dengan tatapan bosan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang hubungan kerja sama antara Malaysia dan Indonesia. Menurut kalian, bagaimana tingkat ketenaga kerjaan di Indonesia khususnya untuk TKI yang berkerja di negara Malaysia?" tanya Konan sambil membawa buku Pkn kemudian berjalan ke depan papan tulis, menatap satu persatu siswa yang memasang wajah amat terkejut.

"Yah! Kamu, siapa namamu?" tanya Konan sambil menujuk seorang gadis pirang.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto. Menurut saya tingkat ketenaga kerjaan di Indonesia sangat buruk. Banyak sekali pengangguran yang kemudian memutuskan untuk mejadi TKI di negeri orang khususnya Malaysia. Banyak TKI yang disiksa bahkan dibunuh oleh majikannya. Dan apa yang dilakukan pemerintah? Pemerintah hanya mengirimkan surat peringatan tanpa adanya tindakan yang tegas. Bahkan apa yang dilakukan pemerintah Indonesia saat sebagian wilayah kelautannya di klaim oleh Malaysia? Mereka hanya bisa aktif berbicara tanpa adanya tindakan yang berarti misalnya perang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Korea utara dan Korea selatan. Sekian." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Baiklah, ada pendapat yang lain?" tanya Konan dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari seluruh siswa IPA 3 kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. "Yah! Kamu, siapa namamu?"

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya hanya ingin mengoreksi pendapat dari 'Namikaze Naruto'" Sasuke mentap tajam Naruto kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya "Jika Indonesia menyatakan perang terhadap Malaysia. Apakah Indonesia sanggup menampung seluruh TKI yang berkerja di Malaysia? Jawabanya tidak! Bayangkan saja, jumlah TKI yang berkerja di Malaysia mencapai jutaan orang sedangkan jumlah lapangan pekerjaan di Indonesia sangatlah rendah. Terutama untuk rakyat yang tidak sempat mencicip bangku sekolah. Dan jika Indonesia benar-benar menyatakan perang, secara otomatis TKI yang berkerja di Malaysia akan di pulangkan ke negaranya dan Indonesia akan menjadi negara dengan jumlah pengangguran tertinggi di ASIA. Jadi kesimpulannya, semua langkah yang diambil pemerinta untuk mengatasi perselisihan dengan Malaysia sudah tepat. Dan saya tidak setuju dengan penyelesaian masalah melalui perang. Sekian."

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya "Tapi, kalau tidak ditindak lanjuti dengan tegas! Negara Malaysia akan semakin menjadi-jadi! Lihat saja beberapa hasil kesenian dan makanan dari Indonesia yang telah di klaim oleh Malaysia." Naruto mulai emosi

"Itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Malaysia. Tapi juga kesalahan pemerintah Indonesia yang tidak bergegas mematenkan hasil karya bangsanya. Sehingga Malaysia yang memiliki dana yang cukup, menggunakann kesempatan ini untuk mencuri karya tersebut. Suatu negara berniat mencuri jika didukung oleh kesempatan. Bahkan Indonesiapun bisa melakukan hal tersebut jika memiliki dana dan kesempatan!" sahut sahut Sasuke dengan tegas dan sedikit berwibawa.

Situasi mulai memanas. Beberapa kali Konan mencoba ntuk menghentikan perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi apa yang diperoleh Konan? Dia hanya memperoleh sakit hati karena dia sangat diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap ada oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat Konan membiarkan perdebatan itu, selagi tidak melampaui batas.

Siswa yang tidak terlibat perdebatan mendengarkan secara khusyuk semua yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Terkadang mereka menganguk, menggeleng, tersenyum dan masih banyak aktifitas yang mereka kerjakan sebagai pendengar setia.

"Eh _teme_! coba lo pikir dengan kepala pantat ayam lo itu! sebenarnya lo di pihak mana? Indonesia atau Malaysia, ha? Udah jelas-jelas yang nggak tau diri itu Malaysia, masih juga lo bela! Oh- atau lo juga memiliki pikiran licik kayak Malaysia, ha?"

"Woi _dobe_! Gue nggak bermaksud untuk membela siapapun! Gue hanya berpikir secara logika! Dan gu-"

"Nah! Itu dia! Lo hanya berpikir secara logika tanpa melihat reaksi dari masyarakat Indonesia! Bahkan rakyat Indonesia sendiri menginginkan perang! Emang dasar pemerintah Indonesia yang pengecut!" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan sangat tak berprikemanusian.

"Eh- BODOH! Lo kira perang itu gampang, hah? Lo pikir perang itu nggak menggunakan biaya, ha? Lo pikir perang itu nggak memakan korban jiwa! Sebelum memutuskan perang, seharusnya lo liat dulu kondisi keuangan negara lo! Lo liat kelengkapan senjata tentara lo! Lo liat tahun berapa semua senjata yang sering di gunain oleh tentara lo itu! semua senjata ataupun peralatan perang bahkan pesawat tempur Indonesia itu, kebanyakan udah tua. Apa Indonesia sanggup menghadapi Malaysia yang memiliki perlengkapan tempur yang lebih canggih, hah?" Sasuke kumudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memasang pose menantang.

Hhwaaa! Situasi mulai sangat memanas! Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah jengkel luar biasa. Satu hal! Sasuke itu bukan tipe orang yang mau dikalahkan dan mengalah dalam masalah apapun!

Siswa yang tadinya berada di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menjauhi kedua orang tersebut. Yeah! Kalau bisa benda-benda berharga dijauhkan sejauh mungkin agar tidak berubah menjadi benda rongsokan setelah digunakan sebagai bahan lemparan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Brraakkk! Naruto memukul meja "Wahai SASUKECAPANTAT AYAM yang terhormat! Indonesia saja mampu mengalahkan semua penjajahnya dengan bermodalkan semangat dan bambu runcing. Lo tau kan bambu runcing? Sedangkan penjajah mereka terdahulu menggunakan pistol, senapan, bom dan masih banyak alat-alat canggih lainnya. Malaysia itu hanyalah lawan yang sangat lem-"

Braaaakkkk! Konan menggebrak meja dengan buku Pkn yang memiliki tebal 5 cm, menghentikan perdepatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto "AAPPPAAA!" bentak Naruto dan Sasuke bersaman sehingga membuat Konan mendelik kesal dan marah.

"Kalian berani membentak ibu, ha? Pulang sekolah nanti kalian harus menghadap Ibu!" bentak Konan kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas IPA 3 yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi.

Semua siswa IPA 3 saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan pandangan mereka beralih ke Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih saling berdebat lewat aura dan tatapan membunuh.

"Ini semua salah lo!" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Enak aja! Ini semua gara-gara lo BODOH!" bentak Sasuke nggak mau kalah.

"ELO!"

"ELO!"

"ELO!

"ELO!"

Brrraaaakkk! Sekali lagi meja digerbrak dengan sangat keras.

"Kalian berdua BERISIK!" bentak seseorang dengan muka yang sudah merah karena menahan amarah.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

**OMAKE**

_Hari ini Naruto dan Sakura janjian di kafe di dekat rumah Naruto. Sialnya! Naruto yang terlalu semangat datang lebih dahulu ke kafe itu, bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau langit mulai mendung._

_ Baru beberapa menit Naruto menunggu di kafe, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Semakin lama hujan itu turun bukanya reda tapi malah semakin deras. Ponsel Naruto berbunyi ada satu pesan masuk._

"Nar, kayaknya gue gak jadi ke kafe itu. lo liatkan hujannya deras banget. Jadi kita ke kafe itu di lain hari aja ya?" _yeah! Itulah isi pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura memalui SMS._

_ Hah… Naruto menghela napas kecewa. Dipandanginya hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Perlahan dia meninggalkan kafe itu dengan pandangan kosong. Yeah! Lagi-lagi dia teringat akan hari kematian Gaara._

_ Hujan membangkitkan semua kenangan buruk itu. Naruto berjalan terus di atas trotoar dan tanpa dia sadari Sasuke yang baru pulang dari rumah Kiba sudah memperhatikanya sejak dia keluar dari kafe tadi. Dan timbullah niat Sasuke untuk menjahili Naruto._

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^ **

Yaahhhaaaa! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! *readers: **PENDEK! ALURNYA KECEPETAN **pula**!*** Eerrr- **maaf**, karena Yuu memasukkan beberapa **A/N di dalam cerita**. Habis Yuu bener-bener lagi **stress** berat. Yuu ngetik plus ngedid ni chapter masih dalam suasana **ulangan semesteran** yang ngebuat otak Yuu jadi **eror**. Maaf ficnya rada-rada ancur 'lagi'.

Sasuke: Lo bilang lo mau **HIATSU**! Tapi kenyataannya lo malah update fic **Cowok VS Cewek! Di tambah lo malah upadet ni fic! **Lo gimana sih! Lo kan masih harus **SEMESTERAN BAKA**!

Yuu : habis Yuu lebih suka ngetik fic daripada harus mempelajari rumus MTK, FISIKA, KIMIA dan blablabla di tambah Yuu habis **ngebaca fic yang isinya cuma ngebashing chara **doank! Semangat Yuu ngetik fic jadi bertambah beribu kali lipat! *lebay* yeah! Biarpun hasilnya ANCUR *pundung*

Sasuke : **Aizu** sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan (?) masak gue yang ganteng, keren dan jenius ini di bilangin **BA***AT? **Kemana otaknya itu!

Naruto : eh Sas… lo di katain bangsat. Nah gue? Di katain **K*PA**T! **Ini harus dilaporin ke polisi! Ini sama aja dengan pencemaran nama baik!

Yuu : Lah! Kalo Yuu dikatain author **BODOH **^.^a

SasuNaru : Kok bisa? 0.o

Yuu : habis Yuu meluangkan waktu buat ngeflame ficnya ^.^a padahal udah tau kalo dia cuma mau nyari **SENSASI ** doank! Tapi namanya juga emosikan?

Sakura : Gue dikatain **BRE****K! **Cih! kalo dia ada di hadapan gue! Udah gue cincang tu orang!

Deidara : kalian mah masih enak (un)! Nah gue (un)? Dikatain **BA**I!** Beh! Tu orang mau ngerasain bom C4 gue apa? (un)

Kisame : Gue di katain **A**S ***pundung*

Hinata : A-aaku d-di kaa-tain **G*K BE**S! **Bener-bener nyebelin tu orang! Emang dia siapa, hah? Beraninya bilang gue gak becus!

Ino : gue dikatain **GA***N ***nangis Bombay*

Gaara : gue dikatain **SOK PALING GANTENG?** Emang gue **ganteng** kok! *Narsis*

Ten-Ten : gue gak **BU**K! **Lo gak liat parfum gue yang mahalnya selangit! Ini beli di Paris loh! Kualitas INTERNASIONAL! WANGI SEMERBAK! LAYAKNYA BUNGA MELATI!

ALL + Yuu : LO YANG **F**K! ***ngehajar Aizu*

Yosh! Maaf lagi! Habis Yuu beneran emosi! Yuu gak terima kalo chara Naruto di perlakuakan kayak gitu! **Yuu sangat membenci orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Chara Naruto tanpa sebab yang pasti!** Sebenci-bencinya Yuu sama **OROCHIMARU**, Yuu malah lebih benci dengan yang namanya **Kireino Aizu. Maaf Aizu-san **tapi anda sudah membuat saya **uring-uringan seharian**. Maaf Aizu-san! ^.^v

YOSH! Waktunya balas REVIEW!

**Hitomi Mi Chan:**

Thx udah review ^.^ hee- kayaknya Kyuubi ma Itachi emang mau nyomblangin ntu Sasuke ma Naruto. Tapi berhasil atau nggaknya kita liat aja nanti ^.^

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki**

thx dah review ^.^ nih udah update kok ^.^

**Zee rasetsu:**

Thx udah review ^.^ kayak de javu ea? Hhmm ^.^a mungkin Zee udah pernah baca fic kayak gini ^.^a tapi kalo emang bener ada yang mirip sama fic Yuu ^.^ a itu semua bukan Yuu sengajain kok ^o^ beneran ^.^v

**Neko-chan:**

Wah! Neko-chan penggemar berat Gaara ea? Entar deh, Yuu pikirin lagi ^.^ Gaara mau dimunculin lagi apa nggak itu semua tergantung mood Yuu ^.^a *plak!* thx dah review yach!

**Namikaze Sakura:**

Thx dah review ^.^ Ryu ntu teman mayanya Naruto tapi belum di munculin sekarang ^.^ Naruto bakal suka ma Sasuke atau nggak, Yuu juga gak tau. Mending Sakura tanya aja ma Naruto sebenarnya dia suka nggak ma Sasuke ^.^a *Plak!*

**Mechakucha no aoi neko:**

Thx dah review ^.^ nich! Yuu dah update kok ^.^

**Naru3:**

Thx dah review ^.^ Yuu usahain biar panjang ^.^a *pundung! karena chap 3 juga pendek*

**Kaze or wind:**

Thx dah review ^.^ eerr- coba Kaze tanya aja ma Sasuke ^.^ tanyain sebenarnya dia ntu suka nggak ama Naruto ^.^a *dihajar*

**BlackAquamarine:**

Nee! Thx dah ngasih review ^.^ ItaKyuu? Wah! Yuu usahain deh tapi emang menarik sih… ^.^

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**

Yosh! Yuu juga mau Promosi fic ah~ ^.^

Bagi yang berkenan ngebaca fic ancur Yuu lainnya ^.^a silahkan baca fic yang judulnya:

# **Itsu Made mo Kawaranai** (SasuFemNaru) warning: Typo (s) bertebaran!

# **Welcome to My Heart** (SasuFemNaru)

# **Cowok VS Cewek** (SasuFemNaru, GaaraSaku, ShikaIno)

YOSH! Yuu sangat membutuhkan keritik dan saran dari para senpai dan readers maka dari itu Yuu minta reviewnya yach! Terima kasih sesudah dan sebelumnya! REVIEW YACH! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**^^^^Yuuchan no Haru999^^^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALO MINNA-SAN! Yuu balik lagi nih! #teriak pake toa!#**

** Hwaa! Akhirnya bisa publish fic lagi! #nebar bunga# maaf Yuu dah berbulan-bulan gak publish fic gara-gara PR bejibun, TO ampe 8X, UAS dan UAN yang bikin badmood plus pusing. Dan ada beberapa perubahan dalam cerita termaksud penulisan di fic ini. Terkadang formal, santai, baku, ancur n blablabla. Yah… inilah efek dari hiatus T.T **

**Yuu harap minna-san masih mau ngebaca fic Yuu :D #ngasih coklat n #**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Welcome to My Heart**

**Genre:**

**Romance **

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, AU, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Typo (s) merajalela, nggak menarik, ALUR SUPER CEPAT, PENDEK, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

"**Ini semua salah lo!" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan kesal.**

** "Enak aja! Ini semua gara-gara lo BODOH!" bentak Sasuke nggak mau kalah.**

** "ELO!"**

** "ELO!"**

** "ELO!**

** "ELO!"**

** Brrraaaakkk! Sekali lagi meja digerbrak dengan sangat keras.**

** "Kalian berdua BERISIK!" bentak seseorang dengan muka yang sudah merah karena menahan amarah.**

**

* * *

**

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

Seluruh siswa menatap horor kearah Sakura yang sedang emosi. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menggebrak dan berteriak sedemikian marahnya. Semua mata masih memandang Sakura takut-takut. Tak hanya siswa yang dibuat terkejut, tetapi Naruto, sahabat Sakura juga sangat terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Sakura berlari ke luar kelas dengan mata dan wajah yang sangat merah. Naruto bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sakura marah seperti ini.

"Ck! Ternyata si Pinky itu bisa marah juga," Sasuke memandang sinis ke luar kelas dan kembali melihat wajah Naruto, "Hei! kenapa dengan wajah lo, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke setengah menahan tawa saat melihat wajah syok Naruto. "Aargg!" kaki Sasuke diinjak oleh Naruto.

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, _Teme_!" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi mencari Sakura.

Naruto terus mencari keberadaan Sakura, dia berlari menuju toilet dengan harapan Sakura berada di sana. Saat Naruto sampai di toilet, dia tidak menemukan Sakura. Naruto berlari ke taman belakang dan mencari-cari Sakura, tetapi tetap saja tidak mendapati sosok Sakura. Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto melewati ruangan demi ruangan yang sudah tak terpakai lagi di taman belakang. Ruangan-ruangan ini adalah bangunan tua bekas ruang kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

_"Hiks… hiks_…_"_ Naruto mendengar isakan tangis. Dahi Naruto mengkerut heran. _"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"_ lagi-lagi terdengar isakan tangis. Naruto yang penasaran segera mencari asal suara itu, perlahan-lahan dia berjalan mendekati pintu ruang pertama dan mendekatkan telinganya di pintu itu. Tak ada suara, Naruto mengintip melalui celah-celah kecil ruangan pertama, dia tidak menemukan apa pun kecuali bangku-bangku yang sudah berdebu dan tak terawat.

_"Hiks… Hiks…"_ suara isakan terdengar lagi "_Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Naruto!" _

Deg! Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, siapa? Siapa yang menyebut namanya? Naruto berjalan menuju ruang kedua. Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati pintu di ruangan kedua, dia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu kedua.

_"Gue benci, Gue nggak suka ngeliat mereka berdua saling bicara! Gue cemburu!" _

Deg! Lagi-lagi jantung Naruto bertetak kencang dan keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya. Dia sangat yakin kalau itu suara Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Pelan-pelan Naruto sedikit membuka pintu, agar dia mengetahui apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan di dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura sedang berdiri membelakangi Naruto, jelas sekali Sakura sedang marah. Bangku-bangku yang tak terpakai terlihat berantakan seperti habis dibanting dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak hanya itu, rambut pink Sakura yang biasanya rapi terlihat begitu sangat berantakan seperti habis diacak-acak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia nggak menyadari perasaan gue? Mengapa mereka nggak menyadari perasaan gue? Gue suka sama dia! Tapi kenapa hanya Naruto yang ada di kepalanya? Kenapa? Hiks… hiks… gue suka lo, Sasuke! Gue cinta lo, Uchiha Sasuke! Hiks…" Sakura jatuh terduduk, dia menunduk membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan dilantai yang berdebu.

"Sa-Sakura…" panggil Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Sakura. Naruto sangat terkejut melihat kondisi Sakura yang begitu rapuh. Dia tidak percaya kalau Sakura, cewek tomboy yang selalu semangat, selalu memberikan dukukungan penuh padanya terlihat begitu rapuh dan kecewa.

Sakura sangat terkejut dan buru-buru berdiri sambil mengusap air matanya. Dia masih membelakangi tubuh Naruto, dia tidak ingin Naruto melihat penampilannya yang sekarang. Selain itu, Sakura juga merasa malu dan yakin kalau Naruto sudah mendengar semua perkataannya tadi.

"Sakura…" Naruto memegang bahu Sakura "Maafin gue…"

Sakura bergeming, dia bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa dihadapan Naruto. "Lo nggak salah Naruto…" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Gue janji Sakura, Gue berjanji nggak akan dekat-dekat Sasuke lagi. Gue janji nggak akan menghiraukan semua ejekan Sasuke. Tapi tolong jangan benci gue Sakura."

"Sudahlah Naruto… biar bagaimanapun Sasuke nggak akan menghiraukan gue, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke nggak akan melihat gue Naruto. Yang ada di matanya hanya lo, Naruto. Hanya lo!"

"Sakura! Maksud lo apa?" bentak Naruto "gue akan ngebantu agar lo jadian sama Sasuke, gue janji!"

"Dengar Naruto, lo jangan sembarangan mengucap janji!"

"Gue gak main-main dengan janji gue Sakura! Gue serius! Gue akan ngejauhin Sasuke dan membantu lo ngebuat Sasuke jatuh cinta sama lo."

"Tapi yang Sasuke suka itu lo, Naruto! Lo! Bukan gue!"

"Sasuke itu ngebenci gue, Sakura! Dia benci sama gue! Lagipula… gue gak suka sama Sasuke! Yang gue sukai hanya Gaara! Hanya Gaara yang selalu Gue cintai."

"Naruto, tapi Gaara sudah …"

"Dia tetap ada dalam hati gue, Sakura."

Selama lima menit mereka diam membisu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengajak Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskannya dengan semangat.

"Nah! Sekarang kita rapikan penampilan lo." Naruto tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya menuju toilet terdekat.

Di dalam toilet, Naruto sibuk merapikan rambut Sakura yang acak-acakan, membersihkan wajah Sakura yang lengket karena air mata. Merapikan seragam Sakura yang berantakan. Sakura hanya diam, dia menerima semua yang dilakuakan Naruto padanya. Selama sepuluh menit Naruto dan Sakura berada dalam toilet. Dan akhirnya Sakura tampil cantik kembali.

Sungguh, Naruto sangat susah mempercayai kalau sebenarnya sahabatnya ini sedang jatuh cinta sama rival sejatinya. Hal yang tak masuk akal, mengingat Naruto sering menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke di depan Sakura. Dan saat itu, Sakura tidak marah sedikit pun bahkan dia malah mentertawai Naruto. Bahkan Sakura tidak menunjukkan sikap apapun saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Pernah sekali wajah Sakura memerah gara-gara Sasuke membelanya saat Sakura di marahi oleh guru agama karena waktu itu Sakura difitnah oleh seseorang. Wajah Sakura memerah dan mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' dengan suara tergagap.

"Nar! Naru! Naruto!" Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Lo ngelamun lagi?"

Naruto nyengir kuda "An-ano Sakura, sejak kapan lo suka sama si pantat ayam?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mendengus kecil "Sejak lo sering ngeluh tentang Sasuke ke gue, dan gue sangat tertarik sama keribadian Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

"Oh…" Naruto mengangguk "Kenapa lo nggak jujur sama gue?"

Kali ini Sakura tertawa "Jujur? Sama lo? Yang ada gue bakal lo hina habis-habisan!" Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto "Hmm… Sampai kapan kita mau berada di toilet ini? hm?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tak nyaman dengan aroma toilet.

Naruto menepuk dahinya "Ayo keluar sekarang!" ajak Naruto.

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

Waktu terus berlalu hingga tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. seluruh siswa keluar kelas kecuali tiga orang. Dua siswi dan seorang siswa. Wajah Sakura terlihat tak begitu nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"Nar, pulang yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Ayo!" Narut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Woi Dobe!" panggil Sasuke sehingga membuat Naruto dan Sakura berhenti berjalan "Lo mau ke mana? Lo lupa kalo kita punya 'janji' sama Bu Konan?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Lo aja yang nemuin tu guru, gue ada acara dengan Sakura." Naruto sambil menyeret Sakura.

"Nggak bisa gitu donk! " Sasuke menyusul langkah Naruto dan menarik lengan kiri Naruto "Lo harus ikut! Semua ini salah lo!" giliran Sasuke yang menyeret Naruto membiarkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung di belakang mereka sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sakura! Sakura! Tolongin gue!" Naruto meminta bantuan Sakura tapi Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan membelakangi Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di ruangan guru dan berjalan menuju meja Konan. Di sana Konan telah menunggu mereka dengan seringai yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kalian tahu kesalahan kalian?" tanya Konan.

"Kami tau Bu" jawab mereka kompak.

"Jadi hukuman apa yang harus Ibu berikan pada kalian?" tanya Konan sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Terserah Ibu saja, asal hukuman itu tidak menghilangkan nyawa saya." jawab Naruto.

"Nyawa 'kami'" ralat Sasuke sehingga membuat Naruto mendelik kesal padanya.

"Baiklah…" Konan mengangguk "Silahkan kalian bersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah ini sampai bersih!"

"Ta-tap Bu…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat bersihkan sebelum pukul empat sore!" bentak Konan.

"Baik." Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan meja Konan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Bersih-bersih toilet sekolah adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan! Sasuke dan Naruto berbagi tugas. Ada yang menyapu dan ada yang mengepel, mereka melakukannya dengan kecepatan penuh karena masih ada delapan toilet lagi yang harus mereka bersihkan.

Seekor kecoa terbang ke arah Naruto dan membuat gadis pirang ini memekik ketakutan sambil mengayunkan sapunya untuk memukul kecoa tersebut. Tapi sayang atau malah 'beruntungnya' sapu itu menghantam kepala sang Uchiha dengan tidak begitu elitnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto melupakan Kecoa dan malah tertawa lebar membuat sang Uchiha memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Maaf Teme gue nggak sengaja." Naruto masih tertawa lebar.

"Hey Dobe! Di belakang lo ada tikus curut!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut.

"Eh? Mana-mana? Sasuke! Hwaaa!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke secara refleks.

"Hahahahaha! Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke tertawa puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai Naruto "Sekarang kita impas!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Kejadian tadi membuat Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Setelah semua toilet bersih mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon cemara. Naruto sibuk mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan sebuah kipas berbentuk anak ayam berwarna kuning. "Uh! Panasnya!" keluh Naruto sambil terus berkipas.

Sasuke manatap langit biru tanpa awan sedikit pun. Nartuo ikut-ikutan menatap langit. "Lo suka mandangin langit ya?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"Iya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurut lo?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau lo udah tau ngapain nanya lagi? Dasar bodoh!"

"Gue gak bodoh Sasuke!" bentak Naruto sambil mengembunggkan kedua pipinya "Lo nggak latihan basket?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusan lo." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Gue kan cuma nanya _Teme_! nggak perlu sedingin itu!" seru Naruto kesal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan janjinya pada Sakura untuk tidak mengajak Sasuke bicara. Yah, tampaknya dia telah melanggar janjinya itu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa nyaman saat bebicara pada Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke, satu-satunya cowok di sekolah ini yang bisa membuat Naruto nyaman walaupun selalu bertengkar. "Langitnya indah banget." gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit..

"Hn" sahut Sasuke "Tapi mata lo lebih indah."

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

**

* * *

**

_**~OMAKE~**_

Sakura berjalan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Rasa sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa dan cemburu bercampur jadi satu. Dia tidak sanggup menahan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya sehingga dia menangis. Sakura tahu benar kalau cintanya tidak akan terbalaskan, dia tahu benar kalau Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Sakuta tak ingin membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersakiti karena perasaannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan janji Naruto karena menurutnya Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke. Sakura pasrah terhadap takdir.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kafe Chiery. Sesampainya, Sakura langsung mencari tempat duduk dan segera memesan ice cream vanilla dengan taburan coklat yang dicacah kecil-kecil di atasnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah gue duduk di sini?" tanya seorang cowok.

Sakura melihat lawan bicaranya dan matanya melebar karena terkejut luar biasa sampai-sampai sendok ice creamnya jatuh ke meja.

"Ah!" cowok itu merasa bersalah "Maaf, gue cuma mau duduk di sini karena kafe ini sudah nggak ada tempat duduk yang kosong lagi," kata cowok itu sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang kafe "Itu pun kalo lo gak keberatan." Tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura masih tampak terkejut! Saat melihat penampilan cowok putih berambut merah dengan jaket hitam yang sedang memegang segelas ice cream capucinno. Cowok ini mengingatkan dia akan seseorang yang begitu sangat dia kenal.

_**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ryu: **gue kapan munculnya nih? Woi! Author bego!

**Yuu:** belum saatnya Ry, bersabarlah :D

**Ryu: **gue gak bisa sabar! Udah 4 chapter tapi gue belum muncul juga! Lo niat gak sih?

**Yuu: **gue niat kok! Beneran! Tp belum saatnya XD #kabur

* * *

**WAKTUNYA BALES REVIEW!**

**Aoi no Kaze:**

**Sasuke:** gue gak sudi nyerahin si _dobe _kelo! *ngejitak Kaze*

**Yuu :** Sasu-nii jangan gitu donk! Kaze 'kan dah mau baca fic Yuu! Maafin Sasu-nii ya Kaze *bungkuk"* jangan lupa review yach!

**Sasuke:** Ck! Dasar!

**BlackAquamarine:**

Telat asal tetep baca n review fic Yuu gak papa kok. Thx dah review nee! Jangan lupa review lagi yach!

**Mechakucha no aoi neko:**

nih! Yuu dah update kog! Maaf lama updatenya. Thx dah review n jangan lupa review lagi yach!

**Hajime nanako hatake:**

Thx dah baca n review fic Yuu! Jangan lupa review lagi yach!1

**Naru3:**

Hwwaaa… maafin Yuu ya *bungkuk-bungkuk* alurnya emang kecepetan. Nih Yuu dah update n thx dah review! Jangan lupa review lagi yach!

**Zee rasetsu:**

thx dah review! Dan jangan lupa review lagi yach!

**Neko-chan:**

Thx dah review! N tetap baca fic Yuu ya! N jangan lupa review lagi!

**Wokeh! Balas review dah selesai! Sekarang Yuu minta kewajiban minna-san untuk mereview dan memberikan concrit untuk fic abal bin kacau ini! Mohon direview ya! #treak pake toa!**


End file.
